


The Forth Saddle Cub Member

by SchoolBoredom



Category: The Saddle Club (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lisa has a couisn, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, lost horse, stollen horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: A new horse shows up in the woods near Pine Hollow, then Lisa's cousin moves in with her. Her horse is missing, is the wild horse the saddle club found hers?  read to find out. R&R





	The Forth Saddle Cub Member

_Annie: Hello everyone! I'm new in this section but I have a lot of stories in Beyblade and a few other stories in other sections as well. (the one who writes the stories)_

**Why are we doing this? (the author of the fics and Annie's other self)**

_Annie: Because I want to._

**What is this story about?**

_Annie: This is a Saddle Club story that I have written up, it takes place after the 'Finishing Strongly' episode._

Summary: A new horse shows up in the woods near Pine Hollow, then Lisa's cousin moves in with her. She lost her horse a month ago, but the Saddle Club thinks the wild horse they found might be Lisa's cousin's missing horse. Are they right? Read to find out. R&R.

**We don't own anything except Molly, Madeline, Gypsy, Abigail, the guy who shows up at Pine Hollow at the end of the fic.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day as a young fourteen-year-old girl woke up; the girl had long black hair that she pulled back into a ponytail. She put on a blue polo shirt, tan breeches, and black tall boots. She then went downstairs and found her mother in the kitchen and she saw that her mother seemed unhappy about something.

"What's the matter, mother?" she asked her mother.

"I just got off the phone with, Madeline. She said that eleven horses have disappeared, apparently, they were stolen. I am so sorry my dear, but Gypsy was one of the missing horses." Her mother said.

"Oh no! Gypsy! My beautiful Gypsy! You can't be serious!" she exclaimed, Gypsy was her Gypsy Vanner mare whose show name is 'My Gypsy Spirit.'

( _A/N: Annie: The men who took the eleven horses wanted only Gypsy and took the other ten on a spur of the moment._ )

She ran from the house as her mother called for her to come back, but she didn't lesion to her mother, she wanted to get to "Pine Water Stables" where she kept Gypsy and see for herself that Gypsy was really gone. Once at the stables she saw eleven empty stalls, including Gypsy's stall. Madeline, the owner, and head trainer saw the young girl she walked up to her.

"I'm sorry Molly, I know how much you loved her, but there is nothing we can do right now but wait and pray that the police will find all eleven of them and bring them home." Madeline said as she wrapped her arms around Molly, the young fourteen-year-old girl, and gave her a hug.

Molly was really upset and five days later the police returned to the stables with ten of the missing horses, they found the ten horses together in a field, but Gypsy was not with them; she was still missing.

( _A/N: Annie: The men that took Gypsy left the other ten and imported Gypsy to the states where they planned to sell her to a collector of rare animals._ )

Molly wondered if her life couldn't get any worse, and it did, for two days later, as her mother was driving home from work she was hit by a drunk driver and was killed instantly.

Molly buried her mother soon after and she went to live with a neighbor for a week before the neighbor had to move into a nursing home since she was an elderly woman. Molly then had to move into a foster home with three other kids, and she lived there for another week before their foster parents were arrested by the police for killing an officer two months before. Then she and the other three kids were sent to an orphanage, and then a week later Molly moved to the states to live with her aunt Eleanor, and her two cousins Lisa and Melanie.

* * *

Lisa couldn't wait to see her horse Prancer, and her two best friends, Stevie and Carol, the three of them were known as the Saddle Club. Lisa wanted to see if she really had seen a black and white horse in the woods the other day.

"Hey, Lisa! You ready to see if we can find that horse?" said Carol as she and Stevie approached.

"Hey guys, I sure am!" Lisa said as she greeted them.

"We already told Drew that we were going out on a trail ride once you got here." Stevie said.

"Then let's get going and find that horse." Said Lisa as she got Prancer ready, as Stevie got her horse Belle and Carol got Starlight, ready as well before going out into the woods to find the horse.

The Saddle Club found a black and white horse in the woods and Lisa knew that this was the horse she had caught a glimpse of the other day. Lisa realized that there was something about this horse that looked familiar to her but she couldn't her finger on it. Not yet anyway.

"Wow she's beautiful!" said Carol as they stood and looked the horse over.

"It might be a gelding and not a mare." Said Stevie.

"I think it's a mare." Said Lisa.

"Let's try and catch her." said Carol as Stevie and Lisa agreed and they got off their horses and tied them to the trees.

Carol tried to catch the black and white horse first, but the horse ran away from her but didn't go far. Every time Carol got close, the horse would take off, before Carol got tired and walked back to the others.

"Let me try." Stevie said, but the horse did the same thing it did with Carol, and after a while, Stevie gave up and Lisa decided to try her luck.

Lisa managed to get closer to the horse and almost caught the horse when Veronica rode up on her horse.

"Drew wants you to come back to the stables now. What an ugly horse." She said referring to the black and white mare that ran off and didn't stop, before turning her horse Garnet around and riding off.

"I almost had her." Lisa said sadly as she Stevie and Carol got back on their horses and rode back to Pine Hollow stables.

Stevie and Carol talked about how Veronica's appearance came at a bad time.

"We can always come back and try again." Lisa said speaking up for the first time since mounting back up to return to the stables.

"I guess you're right." Stevie said as Carol agreed.

Every week for the next month they, along with everyone else, tried to catch the wild black and white horse, but no one could get close enough to catch it. And about three weeks after Lisa first saw the horse she was able to catch the horse and brought her back to Pine Hollow.

"Well, this mare is thin, probably from the lack of food, but other than that there is nothing wrong with her." said Dr. Judy, the local veterinarian, who came out to check the horse Lisa caught, was okay and wasn't sick or hurt in any way.

"So all this, big girl needs is food, rest, and a bath." Said Drew, who was Max's cousin, Max was the owner of Pine Hollow Stables and he was away with his wife Debora.

"Right." Said Dr. Judy.

"Do you know what breed she is?" Melanie asked.

"No, that's the one thing I can't figure out, she looks like she could be some type of draft horse, but I'm not sure." Dr. Judy replied.

"She looks like she belongs to someone." Red, the stable hand, commented as Drew and Dr. Judy agreed.

Everyone wondered what type of horse the big black and white mare was, and who her owner was; if she did have an owner whoever it was must be worried about their horse. Drew let the saddle club give the big mare a bath; once she was clean Lisa realized that there was something that was defiantly familiar about her but Lisa still couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

A week later Molly moves in with Lisa, who was at Pine Hollow when Molly moved in. When Lisa and Melanie came home from Pine Hollow they were surprised to find Molly there.

"Molly! What are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I'm going to live the rest of my life here with you guys." Molly replied.

"Where's Aunt Abigail?" Melanie asked.

Molly didn't answer; she just looked down and shook her head before walking away.

"I sorry girls but your Aunt Abigail died about a month ago. Molly has moved from one place to another after a week since her mother's death." Eleanor told her two daughters.

"Until now." Lisa said softly as her mother nodded her head.

Lisa went upstairs and found Molly in her new bedroom sitting on the window seat.

"Sorry bout your mother." Lisa said as she sat across from her cousin.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Molly replied as Lisa smiled.

"You know what? Carol said the same thing when I said the same thing to her when I learned her mother was also dead." Lisa remembered.

"Yeah I know, you told me about that." Molly said as Lisa realized that Molly was upset about something else besides her mother's death.

"What's the matter, Molly? You seem to be upset about something else besides your mother's death." Lisa asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Lisa." Molly told her as Lisa agreed.

* * *

The next day Lisa tried to get Molly to come with her and Melanie to Pine Hollow Stables but Molly refused to go. Lisa went to the stables without Molly, and Stevie and Carol noticed that she was thinking about something.

"What's the matter, Lisa?" Carol asked.

"It's my cousin, Molly. Her mother died a month ago and she's upset about it and about something else." Lisa explained.

"What do you mean and about something else?" Stevie asked.

"I don't know, but when I asked her she said that she didn't want to talk about it." Lisa said.

"I think you should try and find out what it is." Carol said.

"True, I should. Wait a minute. I think I just figured out who the black and white mare is and who her owner is and why my cousin is so upset!" Lisa said happily.

"What are you talking about Lisa?" Stevie asked.

"My cousin Molly owns a black and white Gypsy Vanner mare named Gypsy. Gypsy is here at Pine Hollow, she's been here for the past month, the same length of time that her mother has been dead for." Said Lisa.

"But how did her horse get here?" Carol asked.

"A Gypsy Vanner is a rare breed of horses and wroth thousands to millions of dollars. Gypsy had been a gift to Molly; someone must have stolen her and imported her here." Lisa said.

"But she would have been in quarantine this whole time, not in the woods." Stevie pointed out.

"Whoever stole Gypsy must have planned to sell her to someone here and Gypsy got away before that could happen." Carol reasoned as Lisa agreed.

"That must be why she was in the woods when I first saw her." Lisa said.

"But how are you going to get Molly here?" Stevie asked.

"I'll think of something." Lisa said.

Later that same day Lisa found Molly in her room sitting on her bed looking at a picture of herself sitting bareback on Gypsy who didn't have a bridle on either.

"Hey Molly, what are you looking at?" Lisa asked her cousin.

"Just an old photo of me and Gypsy." Molly replied letting Lisa look at it.

"Molly." Lisa said.

"Yes?" Molly asked.

"You should really come to Pine Hollow with me." Lisa told her.

"I don't know..." Molly said.

"Oh come on! I won't stop bugging you until you agree." Lisa said.

"Oh alright, I'll come." Molly gave in.

* * *

The next day, Molly joined Lisa and Melanie as they went to Pine Hollow. Molly tells Lisa the truth about why she was upset, as they sit in the lounge, were Stevie and Carol find them.

"Hey, Lisa." Stevie said.

"Hey, Stevie, Carol. I'd like you to meet my cousin Molly. Molly this is Stevie and that's Carol." Lisa said.

"Hello." Molly said sadly.

"What's the matter?" Carol asked as Molly shook her head.

"We were right about the mare we found in the woods a month ago." Lisa said to her two friends.

"What mare?" Molly asked.

"A big black and white mare I saw out in the woods about a month ago." Lisa said.

"Lisa caught her about a week ago too." Stevie said.

"What does this mare look like?" Molly asked.

"Well, she' black and white, with a white star on her left shoulder and a black heart on her right hip. She has a star and stripe on her face that is half black and half white, white on the right and black on the left since her face is half and half, black on the right and white on the left." Carol explained.

"That's Gypsy!" Molly said happily as she jumped to her feet.

"Well isn't it the Saddle Club. Having a little meeting." A voice said that sneered the words 'saddle club.'

"Leave us alone Veronica." Carol said as Lisa got to her feet.

"Where is she? I've got to see her. If you're right about her, then maybe it really is my Gypsy." Molly said happily.

"Who are you?" Veronica asked Molly.

"Veronica, this is my cousin Molly Garwood. She just moved in with me, her mother died about a month ago. Molly this is Veronica DiAngelo." Lisa explained as Veronica greeted Molly before leaving.

"Come on she's is this way." Stevie said as they left the lounge and went to the horse.

Molly couldn't believe her eyes, the black and white mare that the Saddle Club had found roaming the woods; was her very own horse Gypsy. Molly couldn't believe that when Gypsy had disappeared she had somehow got to the states and was found by the Saddle Club.

"Gypsy." Molly called as the mare looked up and when she saw Molly she whinnied happily.

"Oh, Gypsy! I've finally found you! I've missed you so much!" Molly said as she entered the stall and gave Gypsy a hug.

"What's going on here?" asked Drew, as he came up to the stall when he heard the big mare winny.

"This mare belongs to my cousin Molly and her name is Gypsy." Lisa started to explain.

"Gypsy had been stolen along with ten other horses a month ago." Stevie added.

"And now when we told Molly about this mare, Molly wanted to see if it was her missing horse, and it is." Carol finished.

Lisa introduced Drew to Molly and when he left the saddle club decided to go on a trail ride and Molly went with them on Gypsy. Molly was happy that she was able to ride her horse Gypsy again after a month, and the four of them had a wonderful time out on the trail.

When they returned to the stable a man was there, he said he wanted his horse, back pointing at Gypsy and showing Drew some papers that he had that said Gypsy was his.

"No, she's not yours. Gypsy is mine. She has a chip in her that says she's mine." Molly said.

Dr. Judy was there checking on the horses when she heard that Gypsy had a chip she came up to the Saddle Club.

"I can verify that." She said as she pulled out a wand and pasted it over Gypsy's neck. And within a second the screen showed that Gypsy indeed belonged to Molly.

The man left the stable as Eleanor pulled up to pick up Lisa, Melanie, and Molly. Lisa and Molly told her about Gypsy and she spoke to Drew about adding Molly to the lesson with the Lisa and he agreed. From that day on there weren't three members of the Saddle Club but four, and Stevie, Carol, Lisa, and Molly had many adventures together.

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

_Annie: And just so you know the man that came to the stable at the end is a collector and the men that stole Gypsy and the other ten horses before the story opens wanted only Gypsy because she is very valuble and worth a ton of money. The men that stole her maganed to transport her to the states from England and where going to send her to the collector but gypsy managed to get away. I might do a sequel. Please tell me if you want me to write up a sequel to this._

**Review please!**

_Annie: Please, I beg you to review this fic, because if you don't I will take it down. I need to know if you like it or not, I don't care. Just please review so I know how to fix any problems that I missed when I went over it. Bye-bye!_

**Cya!**

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Gypsy Vanner horses are worth the same as any other horse bred, but this is my story and I'm using my 'artistic license' here. Plus it fits better the way I have it written, I did try to change it but I did not like how it came out so I am leaving it as it is. Sorry if it seems rushed and fast-paced, that is just how it came out when I wrote it.


End file.
